


Affectionate Poems from Within the Mind

by purple_emo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arson, Bodily Fluids, Drowning, Gen, Grandiose platonic declarations of love, Hell, More tags to be added once I figure out what I'm doing, Mutilation of the eyes, Poetry, Rated teen because of Remus, There will eventually be a poem for all the sides hopefully, WARNINGS:, nothing too graphic though, this is an experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_emo/pseuds/purple_emo
Summary: An attempt at using poetry to explore the relationships between Thomas and the Sides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I write about Remus way more than I want to. I kind of like how this turned out, though.

Paint a pretty picture on the wall in  
Spit and blood from in between your teeth and  
Hold a burning match against the rug so  
All the dancing flames can feel the heat of  
What I feel with fingers running through the  
Juicy parts of what’s inside your skull and  
Empty spaces in between your thoughts so  
Dull and edged with static stained with pus and  
See what snuggles up against your bones so  
Deep beneath the skin of both your arms and  
You can write me letters sealed with crushed up  
Eyes and we can talk of what may lie in hell.


	2. I wrote you a sonnet or whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Virgil's poem!

So, here I am, I guess: your stormy knight  
Still standing guard among the flitting shadows,  
Still breathing in the world’s eye-piercing lights  
And breathing out a river, quick and shallow.

With water filling both our lungs, our eyes  
Can see what lurks beneath the scattered sunlight:  
A mass of jagged hearts, a mirrored sky  
That shifts and swarms with bloodied teeth and fistfights.

My palms will be the pressure on your hand;  
My eyes will be the memory of sunrise;  
My voice will be the whisper that demands  
Your feet to run; my fear will be your ally.

Though water moves like static in my chest,  
I will not let you drown—I will not rest.


End file.
